Sakura Enchanted
by Enchanted Pink Jade
Summary: Syaoran isn't the "Prince Charming" type. So why does Sakura still fall for him? Syaoran doesn't know what it's like to love someone... Will he learn how? S+S!!!


Note: This takes place in the medieval times, but with a little bit of technology, so that I can add in a video camera. I don't have to tell you the reason why........=P

Also, this starts out when the gang are all 17 years old. Sakura already caught all of the cards and is now the card mistress. I won't say anything more since I don't want to spoil everything for you people out there. =)

Disclaimer: I'll make this short. I don't own anyone or anything in this fic, only the ones that I make up. 

Now, on with the fic!!!

Sakura Enchanted

Chapter One: First Impressions 

By: Enchanted Pink Jade 

*~*~*~*~*

__

I stand outside, under the stars and the full moon, all alone. The night sky was clear and dark. The stars twinkled and winked at me from their great distance. One of them caught my eye as I looked up. It was shining very bright. I was in my favorite place in the gardens, surrounded by cherry blossom trees, and falling cherry blossom petals. The grass was lush and soft under my footsteps as I walked, my destination unknown, even to me. I had snuck out. 'So much for highly trained guards.' I thought. All was quiet that night, not one sound. Only my footsteps lightly treading the ground, as I walked. I enjoyed the feel of the Mid-Spring's night breeze. It felt so refreshing and soothing, rather than being stuck in a room that was so plain looking, unlike the one at home. Home. I miss home, and father, and even my barbaric-like brother. Why am I even here? I don't want to be here. But my mother wanted me too, so I must bear this, just for her.... I wonder if HE shall come tonight. 

She had met a young man not to long ago as she was sneaking out again. It had become a daily routine for her, to sneak out at night, to feel free of rules and restrictions from that school of Etiquette manners for girls, and to get away from the mistress of the school, looking down upon her with a disapproving look. She thought that there were just too many rules to follow. Her mother had attended the same school, and it was her mother's dream to see her go to the same school. 

That night when she had met the young man, she had decided to go a little farther than she usually did. So she crept past the guards and neared the gate. But there were guards on the other side, so she opted to climb on a tree that was near enough to the wall so that she can climb over, but far enough away from the guards as to not give herself away. It was very dark and she couldn't see a thing. When she jumped, she had stumbled unto someone. At that moment, she felt frightened that she would have been found out, and reported in. She got up and apologized quickly to the person, she couldn't see him clearly in the dark, but the stars gave just enough light to let her see the body and physique of the person to let her know that it was a guy. She had tried to get away quickly so that he couldn't identify her and turn her in, but he was simply faster and grabbed her wrist just as she turned around. He turned her to face him.

"I shall not hurt you, or harm you in any way," he had said. There was something about this guy, something in his voice, that told her that she could trust him. From that night on, they had been meeting each other secretly at night, getting to know each other better, telling each other their most deepest secrets. They didn't have any meeting place or anything like that. She would just sneak out and he would be there, in the shadows, just waiting for her.

As if on cue, a soft whisper reached her ears. It was unmistakably HIM. Hearing his voice made shivers run up and down her spine. She couldn't really pinpoint where it was coming from, though. She longed to be in his arms at this very moment.

"A penny for your thoughts? Princess Sakura Kinomoto?" he said. Sakura turned all the way around trying to locate the source of the voice she had just heard. No such luck. 

"Searching for me?" Sakura spun around and saw the owner of the voice. Her heart did flip-flops under her chest. She only hoped that he didn't see her heart beating so wildly under his intense gaze. She was frightened, thrilled and excited at the same time. 

"You startled me," Sakura said, her hands fluttering like a couple of butterflies to her neck, and staying there. She clutched her necklace with her right hand. It was given to her for a birthday present from her mother. The pendant was a crystal formed and shaped into a small cherry blossom. The color was a transparent light pink. The pendant was held onto her neck with a delicate chain. Sakura cherished it very much.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. You just look so beautiful, I was afraid that I was going to break this picture perfect scene, had I interrupted before," he said. Sakura swooned at his sweet words. He took two steps towards her, making them utterly close to each other. His warm breath tickling her face. She was too captivated in his eyes and him to notice anything else around her. Had there been a war, she wouldn't have noticed it, even if it depended on her life, all she could see, hear and feel, was him. 

"It's okay," Sakura said on a breathy sigh as he wrapped his arms around her tiny and fragile-looking waist. Even if she had only met him about three months ago, she knew that she was deeply in love with this young man that had captured her heart. Then he brought her closer to himself. Sakura did nothing to stop him, she only brought her arms up and around his neck. He then brought his face down to hers. Sakura looked into his eyes expectantly, not daring to look away from his handsome features. Their faces were now only centimeters away from each other. Sakura braced herself for the passion at hand. She wanted for him to know how much she loved him with all her heart. She wanted to show him. He was about to close the space between them that had kept them away from each other at a distance until-

*knock*knock*

Sakura was pulled out of her daydream by a series of knocks at her door. 

"Come in," she heard herself say. She inwardly sighed to herself. _Another daydream,_ she thought. At the age of seventeen, she still daydreamed. Her father had told her that no one was ever too old to daydream. Sakura's dreams, more often than not, were about love. And when her 'Prince' will come and fall madly, deeply, truly in love. There was a prince at where she was at right now, but she hadn't had the "pleasure" of meeting him yet. People say that he was really mean and grouchy, and that the servants go out of their way to avoid trouble with him. Avoid him, period. The only person he ever listens to was his mother, the queen of the Mitsycal Kingdom, Li Yelan. And sometimes grudgingly, his sisters. They showed no fear of him whatsoever. In fact, they always tease him, but he did nothing about it. 

The door opened and a woman stepped in. She had light brown hair that was pinned up with many combs and pins and hair ornaments. There were just enough loose strands of hair to curl and frame her face. On top of her head, nestled in her hair was a crown. A crown made of pure diamonds and crystals. The woman had bright emerald eyes that always shone with laughter. The exact same eyes as Sakura's. She wore a dark green gown that had a somewhat low neckline and sleeves that flares out at the elbows. The skirt flared out at the waist. The hem was embroidered with cherry blossoms in a slightly darker green color than her gown. The color accented her peaches and cream colored skin and made her eyes seem brighter. The gown fit her very well, and defined her curves and slim waist. You would have never known that she gave birth to children. Two, in fact.

"Your head up in the clouds again?" the woman asked with an impish smile. 

"Hello, mother," Sakura said, avoiding her mother's question. Sakura's gown was similar to her mother's except hers was pink, and her hair was down. The crown that Sakura wore was also similar to her mother's. The diamonds and crystals were arranged in a way to make cherry blossom patterns. 

Kinomoto Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, Queen of Avalon, walked across the room and sat on the king-sized bed beside her frowning daughter. 

"What's wrong?" Sakura's mother asked.

"I miss home." _I want to be in my own room looking through the windows overlooking the lake and the kingdom,_ Sakura thought. "And I don't like it here... It's all so... Different." 

"I know, love. I feel the same exact way. But we just arrived here. Why don't you give the Mitsycal Kingdom and its people a chance? Once your father's business is finished here, we'll go home."

"How long until then?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know that. I don't even know what this is all about. He just said that we must come here immediately. So here we are... Not even your dear brother--" Sakura rolled her eyes. "-- knows anything. I wonder... He's been so mysterious about it all. He won't even tell me!" 

"Oh..." 

"Well, I just came to check up on you, to see how you are coming along. Is there anything that you might need?" 

Sakura shook her head. "No mother, I'm fine." 

"Okay then. I'll see you later at suppertime." Sakura nodded her goodbye. She watched her mother's retreating back disappear as the door closed. 

"Home." Sakura moaned, homesick. 'I'll never get used to this place, and its people... I want to go back to the Avalon Kingdom..' 

The kingdom was hidden from the world, and very secluded. The palace was in the center of a lake. A bridge led from the palace to the kingdom that circled the lake. Surrounding the kingdom was the forest. Then came a circle of mountains. They were all very well protected. Everyone felt safe. But now, Sakura was somewhere else, with strange surroundings. 

She got up off the bed and walked to the window to gaze out to the scenery that nature provided. She had to admit, even to herself that this was a beautiful place. 

"I'll go explore this place," Sakura said to her self. _Should I ask Tomoyo to come with me?_ she thought, but decided not to, at least not this time. Some other time. Sakura walked around and around until she found herself in the garden out in the back. It was huge. If you hadn't known where you were when you walked into it, you probably would have thought that it was heaven. _I'll come back here tonight,_ she vowed to herself. _At night, there would be less people around_. As she made her way back inside, she heard shouting. Someone was cursing. As she got closer, the shouting got pretty loud. 

"You idiotic imbecile! I don't even know why you were hired. Just think, only yesterday, you were hired. And now you're fired. Out. Pack and leave tonight. I don't want to ever see your face again!" 

As Sakura approached the scene, she saw a young man, about her age, looking really angry. He wore very fine clothes, clothes that could only be worn by royalty. He had and air of snotty authority about him that she didn't like. _This must be the prince._ Then Sakura looked at the person whom he was yelling at. A young woman, who also seemed to be about Sakura's age, in servant's clothes, weeping hysterically. She was on her knees, her face in her hands. Broken pieces of glass that must have been a tray, dishes and wine glasses were all around her. The food scattered about. 

"Oh! Please, no! I need this job. I need the money. My husband-to-be is sick. I need the money to buy the medicine that he needs to cure him. And there isn't any available jobs around for miles!" the girl creid. Sakura's heart instantly went out to the weeping woman. _How could the prince be so cruel?_ It was only a clumsy fall, probably. _Back at home, this wouldn't be such a big deal. We can always have it replaced. I wonder if the prince even knows that. _

"That's your problem, not mine. Stop your incessant crying and get away from my sight. I don't understand you, if you want money, go look for it elsewhere. You're not going to get any from here," he said unfeelingly.

A couple of servants just noticed Sakura. They knew who she was and bowed and curtsied towards her. But she escaped the prince's notice. She tentatively smiled at them.

Suddenly, the servant stopped weeping and looked up at the prince sharply. "Of course you don't understand me, Prince Syaoran. You don't know what it feels like to love and BE loved by someone. There are some people who MIGHT just care for you, but you don't let them come any closer. You are not to be feared, as many people have said. You are to be pitied. And I pity you," she said, in an unusually calm way. 

"How dare you speak to me that way. I'll-" 

"That is enough. You." Sakura pointed at the Prince, "How can you treat people so?" 

The victim of the Prince's abuse looked up with a ray of hope shining in her eyes, which were still full of tears. 

"She's only a servant. And she screwed up on the first day here. And who are you? Do you know who I am? You can get into real trouble for this."

"I know perfectly well who you are. And I, am Princess Kinomoto Sakura, of the Avalon Kingdom. You would have known that if you had attended the small introductory banquet that your mother held last night." Sakura turned to the servant and walked to her. Sakura knelt down and helped her up. "What is your name?"  


" I am Sasaki. Sasaki Rika ," she said quietly. She has heard of this Princess. The gentle one. It was said that she had beauty that could rival all of the Kingdom's women. Hair that was as soft and shiny as velvet silk. Eyes that could put to shame the most brightest of jewels. Rika saw all this to be true as she looked at her now. But it was also said that she was the most kindest person there ever will be, with strong heart and will of mind. She would often be seen in the market with her friend, mingling with commoners. Lowering themselves to the same level as the people of the Kingdom. It ran through the family. This, when she heard it, she didn't believe. It was jut too absurd. Royalty? Forgetting about rank and titles? Walking among people who had none, without scorning them? To Rika, it wasn't possible. None of it was, until now. Meeting the Princess herself had changed that belief. 

"The name doesn't matter, she's only a servant." 

"Shut your carcass up. Your childish tirade wasn't helping much either, was it not?" Sakura said to him suddenly. 

The people nearby who had hear her gasped. They've never seen a princess act this way. They were only supposed to order the servants around. Get what they want. The servants do their bidding. They become queens and bare children. But then again, they've never seen anyone ever talk to Syaoran in that way. His sisters sometimes, when they'd get annoyed with him. But this girl was of a different place. 

"Sasaki, may be a servant, but she's also a human being. And so are these others," Sakura motioned with her hands, indicating the other servants who had gathered around. "Or haven't you noticed?" To the servants around she said, "Can you please get this mess cleaned up? I'd like to help, but there's someone who needs it more right at the moment." When she finished, they curtsied and bowed, then scrambled around, getting the mess cleaned up. And to Rika, she said, "Come, follow me into my chambers where you can freshen up. I'll have someone bring you up another uniform. You can work for me if you like."

"Yes. I need to. You're so kind. Thank you" 

Sakura smiled. "You don't have to thank me, it was my pleasure. In no time, your love will be up and about." 

They left Syaoran fuming. He decided to retreat to his room. And when he and that- princess, meet again, he'll be ready to make a come- back. She had embarrassed him in front of his servants! And worse of all, she got away with it... 

*~*~*~*~*

Sakura made sure that Rika was comfortable, and had the uniform ready. Then she left the adjoining room and walked into hers. She was met by a chilling presence. Although she couldn't see anything, she knew that something was there. There was a tickling sensation somewhere in the back of her senses. Her magical senses. 

Then suddenly out of nowhere a form took shape in the middle of her room. Transparent and ghost-like, it seemed to float on air. Sakura gasped. The ghost didn't look scary. But she didn't like any types of ghost, friendly or not. The ghost wore a very old fashioned black gown that covered everything from her neck to her legs and feet. Her sleeves were long and flared out from the arms to have a bell shape with her hands clasped together. The dress tapered down to her waist, where it flared. The least to say, she looked beautiful, but her brown eyes, really sad. Her hair was as long as she was tall, and was blowing softly as if there was a wind in the room. But there wasn't one. Sakura stifled a scream when the ghost advanced on her, but then it disappeared. 

Capturing Clow Cards, she can handle. Kero's appetite, she can handle. Battling with a sword, she can handle. Ghosts, she cannot. 

Who?... Am I staying in a haunted room? In a haunted palace? But... it was my magical sense that was on alert. Hmm....

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Eeeek! Bad. I know that this was bad. I made Syaoran seem really... bad. This whole story is bad, but I'm gonna give it a try anyways. It's basically general, but I chose to put it in romance anyways. 

Hmmmm.... There's a ghost. Who is she? Who WAS she? Will Sakura and Syaoran face off in a "royal" battle? Or will they become friends?

Please review. Tell me if you like it, or if you don't. If I don't get very many, or not many good reviews, I'll stop writing it and start writing another. Besides, I'm almost finished with Cherry Blossoms 101.8 FM. Almost. Unless something comes up, in the story I mean. Hehehe


End file.
